


Would You Still Love Me?

by SeptemberCrypt



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Franks a good vampire, Franks a vampire, Gerard had a blood sucking kink, M/M, Vampires want to take over the world, im so bad with tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberCrypt/pseuds/SeptemberCrypt
Summary: Frank's been missing for over three months now, Gerard can only hope that he's dead instead of being hurt by the monster who took him. Then, things start to get weird, Gerard hears screams from the woods. When he goes to stupidly check it out, a strange man dressed in black saves him. His theories about the man being Frank are confirmed when he shows up on his doorstep...with fangs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really my first fanfiction, I'm sorry if it's not the best but hope you enjoy it anyway!

He pulled his coat around his body tighter, trying to keep the heat inside. It was definitely cold out tonight, his breath came out as fog, visible in the dim streetlights. It had been a long night, his body felt heavy and it took more effort than usual to simply pick up his feet. He had always loved going to concerts, but it was different without Frank there. He hadn't been out much since Frank disappeared, it hurt too much to be in the places they used to go. He missed Frank, so much. It had almost been three months now. Gerard had replayed that night in his head thousands of times, each time he had saved Frank. Why couldn't he when it mattered? If only he fought back, Frank might still be here.   
After a while people decided that Frank was dead. That he'd been killed by the man who took him away and left Gerard bleeding on the pavement. Almost every night since, he's woken, tears falling down his cheeks, onto the duvet. Frank had been his best friend, why couldn't he do something as simple as fighting back? He may not have been the strongest, but he could have done so much more. It wasn't until tears were splattering onto his shoes that he realized he was crying again.   
He pulled his hand out of his pocket and wiped it across his cheeks in an attempt to dry them. He sniffed and tried to stifle a small sob to no avail. The tears were blurring his vision and he tried to wipe them away but they were coming out too fast now, he couldn't see. He stopped walking suddenly, afraid of running into sometime and getting injured. He pulled out his cell and straightened himself up enough to call his brother.  
“Mikes?” He said, when he finally picked up.  
“Gerard? Hey man are you alright? It's late.”  
“No, no I'm not alright can you come get me? I'm on the sidewalk by that old gas station, the empty one.” There was this old has station that shut down years ago, he and Frank used to hang out there just to get away for some piece and quiet. They loved their friends, they really did, but sometimes they just wanted to get away together. They'd get teased about going on secret dates but it just wasn't like that, Frank had been his best friend for years and then how could imagine life without him, but here he was.   
Mikey didn't live far, about ten minutes down the road, so Gerard leaned against a pole to try and calm down. This would happen to him a lot, he'd just be doing something normal when Frank would go through his thoughts and he'd just break down. Mikey was always there to help him, he'd be there to comfort him while he cried.   
“Gee!” He looked up to see Mikey’s old pickup truck on the street in front of him, the window rolled down. “Hey man get in, it's freezing out.” He wiped his face again and sniffed as he walked over and opened the door, the metal was cool from the night air.   
The ride back to Gerard's was quiet, they sat in silence until Mikey pulled into Gerard's driveway.  
“Hey,” he started “if you want I can stay the night, I don't have to get into work early tomorrow.” Gerard knew how much his brother cared and he appreciated everything he's done for him, but it's been three months. He knows that he needs to move on, to forget Frank.   
“No.” He said after thinking about it. “No, I can't keep dragging you away from your life just because I can't deal with shit.” He opened his door, the harsh wind sending chills down his spine. “I love you Mikes, but I think I just need to be alone right now, sort everything out. Thanks for the ride home, I'll see you later?” He said as he stepped out and heard the gravel crunch beneath his boots.   
“Yeah,” Mikey finally replied “okay, just be careful Gee, don't hurt yourself.” He warned before driving off. Gerard sighed, looking up at the sky to admire the stars. Maybe Frank was up there, watching him. If he was did he miss him? Or was it better up there and Gerard meant nothing now. Maybe he isn't even dead, he could be suffering, being tortured. He couldn't stand the thought of Frank hurting like that, so he decided that he was dead, he was happy.

  
Gerard was woken from a loud noise coming from his backyard. He groaned and rolled over to look at his clock. 3:37. It was early. He decided that it must have been a tree or something and he should just get back to sleep when he heard it again. He sat up and blinked, trying to get his eyes to focus in the dark. Hoping this wasn't something stupid he swung his legs over the side of the bed, kicking the sheets away.   
It seemed colder outside then it did earlier, though it may just be because he's in nothing but old rain boots and his pajamas. Staying where he was by the back door he looked off into the woods. Everything around him seemed to be in place, he knew he heard something out here. It didn't sound anything like an animal, something or someone had to have been out here. It was eerily quiet out, he should have been hearing the crickets sing, but all he heard was silence. His porch light flickered above his head, adding to the creepiness.   
“Hello?” He called out finally. It seemed like he was in one of those horror movies, his heart sped up. He waited for some sort of reply, feeling stupid that he actually expected one. Nothing. He was about to turn around, he was shivering violently now, craving the warmth of his bed when he heard it. It was a high pitched scream, like someone was being murdered, coming from the woods. He knew that he was being stupid, running through the woods in the middle of the night, following a scream. He knew it would probably get him killed but he remembered Frank. How he could have saved him if he just tried harder. Maybe if he died tonight he'd see him again in heaven or hell or purgatory or anything else there might be. He heard twigs snap under his feet, the leaves crunching with each step. He felt thorns and branches scratching and clawing at his face and bare arms as he ran. Tripping over roots and rocks, his chest burning, the cuts stinging, he kept running. He didn't know how long he had been running but he could barely breathe when he came to an opening in the woods. It was like a small field, tall grass, scraggly bushes, thorns everywhere. He bent over to place his palms on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. This might have been one of the dumbest things he has ever done.   
He looked around, suddenly realizing that he has no idea how to get back. His heart was pounding, his chest feeling like it might burst. Gerard suddenly regret slacking off in gym class a few years back, when he was still in high school. Frank was four years younger, he would have been graduating this year. He wanted to become a guitarist, start a band or something. Frank was good, real good. He definitely had a talent for rock and roll. Gerard remembered the times they'd play their favorite songs. Frank said he loved Gerard's voice, so he sang for him. They'd spend hours in Gerard's basement just playing, and if it got too late Frank would crash there. He always liked it when Frank stayed over, it made him feel less alone.  
He felt really alone now. He straightens himself and rubs his hands against his arms in an attempt to warm himself. The adrenaline from before has warn off and he wishes he was back in his bed, duvet pulled up to his ears and the slight hum from the heater across the room, lulling him back into a deep sleep. He got so turned around in his search he doesn't know which way to go.  
“Fuck.” He swore to himself. He was screwed. Probably going to get hypothermia and die out here, no one came out to these woods so his body would rot, never to be found. He imagined crows pecking out his dead eyes and worms crawling out of his mouth, maggots eating away at his innards. It was a disgusting image. A nice meal for the wolves. They'd hollow out his insides and some poor animal would crawl inside, looking for shelter and warmth. If he had his sketchbook with him he would have enjoyed drawing it.   
He was pulled out of his thoughts by the snap of a nearby twig. He tightened his arms around his body, hugging himself. He heard footsteps, someone was walking towards him. Gerard looked around, trying to see, but it was dark out. His only light source was the full moon above, giving everything a beautiful, but creepy glow. Shadows of trees danced around him as the wind whistled, almost like it was singing. No, it was singing. It was getting louder, he couldn't make out any of the words, but it was singing for sure.   
He listened closely, squeezing his eyes shut, the footsteps long forgotten. It was a man singing, the tune was familiar but Gerard just couldn't place it. He knew he should run, running would be the smart thing to do, but he was exhausted. He felt his knees buckle and he landed with a thump in the leaves. It was almost winter, Frank’s birthday would have been next week on Holloween. He would have been eighteen, a legit adult. When Gerard has turned twenty one earlier in the year, Frank would beg him to buy him alcohol. Being the responsible friend he was, he'd buy Frank beer and they'd get drunk together. God, Frank was only seventeen. He was too young to die.   
Gerard was still kneeling on the damp ground when the footsteps stopped, he knew there was someone in front of him, but he didn't dare open his eyes. He felt moisture seep through the knees of his sweats. The person in front of him sunk down to Gerard's level. Gerard was sure he was going to die or get kidnapped or something but instead he felt a cool hand cup his cheek. The fingers were rough and round, they had to belong to man. Though the hand was cold, as if there was no or little blood circulating in it, it seemed…familiar.  
Gerard leaned into the hand seeking comfort of some sort.   
“Gee…” The man in front of him whispered, if he wasn't so close it wouldn't have even been audible. At the sound of his name, Gerard's eyes flew open. The man immediately took his hand back and ran, just a black shadow in the night. Gerard blinked, trying to process what had just happened, he'd only a glimpse of the man. He saw nothing but his eyes, he had been dressed in nothing but black but those eyes…  
There was something about them, Gerard knew that he'd seen them before, looked into those very eyes many times. He just couldn't place it though. The man knew his name, his nickname even. They must have met before, but where? Gerard felt his own eyes grow heavy, begging for sleep. He knew that he would have little or no luck finding his way home so he stay where he was, curling up in the mud and leaves, hoping he'd be okay until morning came. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying this fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it too.

“ _Frank!” I called out to the trees. “Frank come on!” I giggled as I ran on after him. The trees were thick here, melting into the sky. I stopped, looking up. A whole world was up there, grass, trees, and flowers looking back at me._  
_“Gee!” Frank laughed, grabbing my hands and looking up at me. His hazel eyes had always been so beautiful, shining so bright when he looked at me. I'd noticed that he doesn't look at anyone else the way he looks at me, it makes me feel…special. I felt happiness and warmth flow through my body when I looked at him but something seemed off. Something was wrong._  
_I quickly shook the feeling away, looking back at him and smiling. He seemed so happy. I suddenly realized how cold his hands were, they were freezing._  
_“Frank,” I said, wrapping him in my arms. “Frankie you're so cold.” I held him close to me and felt his arms wrap around my neck._  
_“Don't worry Gee, I'll be okay._

**I promise.”**

  
He woke to the sound of the birds singing songs. They fluttered around through the trees, chirping at each other. The ground was hard beneath him, rocks and branches digging into his sides. Remembering where he was he sat up quickly, opening his eyes. He looked down to see that a blanket was covering his legs. It was still cold out and his body ached everywhere. Gerard groaned and held his head in his hands.  
He stood up, letting the blanket fall back into the dirt. He wondered where it had come from, he'd never seen anyone come into these woods before. Best guess was that it was the man before, the one with the familiar eyes and cold hands. He wrapped his arms around himself, sighing. Gerard still had no idea how to get back home. He felt so lost. He wandered around for a while, noticing clouds begin to cover the sky. He was about to give up and find a cave or something to hide in before it started to rain when he saw a bright red arrow painted on a tree.  
He walked over to it, curious. He wasn’t sure what else to do, so he followed it, soon to find another tree with another arrow. Gerard continued to follow the arrows for what seemed like hours. He wasn't sure where he expected the arrows to lead, but he definitely want expecting to stumble into his backyard.  
Gerard could only guess that the person who gave him the blanket showed him they home as well. He let out a nervous laugh, pushing his black and greasy hair out of his forehead. He needed a shower, and haircut. Badly. Opening his backs door and kicking off his boots he runs up to his bathroom. He pulls off his sodden t-shirt and mud caked sweats. The water is warm when it hits his sore back. Gerard stands there for several minutes, just leaning against the shower wall and feeling the water drip down his body.  
He slathered shampoo into his hands, rubbing them together and running them through his hair. He recalled the dream he had about Frank. It felt more than a dream, like Frank had actually been talking to him, like he was right there. He missed Frank, more then he could fathom, but he knew that wasn't coming back. If Frank was still alive, he would have come home by now, he would have come home to Gerard.  
If only he'd been strong enough to fight back, Gerard just couldn't get that out of his head. If he had been able to fight back Frank would still be here. If only Frank was here right now. Frank would hold him and say that everything was okay, he'd let Gerard cry on his shoulder and comfort him.  
He sniffed ad he turned off the water, stepping out and wrapping a towel around himself. Frank's gone. He reminded himself. He stepped out of the bathroom to throw his clothes in the washer, not bothering to start it and climbed up his stairs miserably to flop on his bed.  
“Ugh.” He groaned into his sheets. He stay there for several minutes, listening to his house moan and creak against the wind. He let his thoughts drift to the night before, to the man with the eyes. They were hazel, it almost seemed like there were stars in them. He remembered the scream he heard before. Was the man a killer of some sort? If so, why did he leave Gerard alone. Was someone in trouble? Why were they in the woods? His woods. He slid off his bed to put on some cloths. He was buttoning up his pants when he saw his sketchbook and was instantly inspired. He grabbed the book and his pencils as he sat back down on his bed.  
Gerard must have been drawing for hours when his morning alarm pulled him out.  
“Shit!” He cursed under his breath. Work. He had been so busy drawing that he forgot to sleep. Today was going to be a long day. He closed his sketchbook and pulled on a fresh pair of clothes before hurrying down his stairs to make a cup of coffee.

  
Gerard hated his job. He works in some stupid sales office that doesn't even pay good. He never thought he'd end up with an office job, he though his art would be enough. It never was though, it was hard to get people to notice his art, let alone buy it. He knows that he's not going to be working in that office much longer, he can't stand it there. He plans on finding something else to do, work in a comic book store or something. Maybe there he can mention his own comics and he'll actually sell something for himself.  
He had noticed his brother’s truck parked in his driveway as he was pulling in. He got out of his car and went in through the front door, his door wasn't anything special, the white paint chipped and stained from years of carelessness. He knew that he could have taken better care of his house but he never got around to it. Frank would always nag him about his place being a mess, he had always been a bit of a neat freak, though Frank would never admit it.  
Opening the door, he walked in, expecting to see Mikey. Gerard looked around but the house seemed empty of life.  
“Mikey?” He called out. No answer. “Mikey are you here?” He didn't bother to take off his shoes in his search for Mikey. He wandered around his house until it was confirmed that no one else was in there. He went to his back door, heading it creak as he stepped outside. “Hello?” He yelled. His back yard appeared empty as well. He knew that it was Mikey's truck parked on the gravel, he's had that truck for years, and their father had it before that.  
The forest looked eerie in the twilight. A light mist covered the ground, giving it a sort of horror effect. He walked closer, peering through the trees.  
He was about to walk back inside when he heard another scream. This one wasn't like the other night, the voice was deeper, like a man’s. Gerard hesitated before deciding to take off into the woods again. He ran through the trees, his way guided by more screams and sound of leaves being disturbed, someone was struggling. He reached the opening from before, coming to a halt. Three figures were struggling on the other side. The smaller one pushed one away, tackling the other to the ground.  
Gerard suddenly recognized the one who was pushed away as his brother.  
“Mikey!” He called as he ran towards him. “Oh my god!” His neck was poring blood from two small holes on the left side.  
“What? Oh!” Mikey said, brining his hand up to stop the bleeding. The two men were still fighting on the ground, as if they were going to kill each other.  
“Run!” The shorter one yelled out. Normally Gerard would have hesitated, questioning the situation but he just grabbed Mikey's hand and took off, following the red arrows back home once again.  
They got back to the house and locked the door behind them, panting.  
“What the hell was that?” Gerard asked when he finally caught his breath. Mikey rushed to the kitchen, pulling out a rag and pressing it to his neck and soaking it with blood.  
“I…I don't know, I'm sorry Gerard. I wanted to see you, you haven't been answering your phone lately, I was worried.” He said. “ I heard something, out in the backyard, so I just went to check it out you know?” He looked up at Gerard apologetically. “I thought I heard someone yelling out in the woods so I went in, I know it was stupid but I just couldn't help myself. Before I knew it someone jumped me, I think…I think they bit me or something, hurt like a bitch.” He gestured to his wound.  
Gerard had forgotten about his phone, it was probably dead by now. He couldn't help but blame himself for this.  
“God Mikey,” he started “I'm so sorry, the other night kind of fucked me up man.” He recalled the other night, the man, the blanket, he arrows. Maybe the man who saved Mikey tonight was the man he met. He remembered those eyes…he hasn't gotten a good look at him today either, he was dressed in a black hoodie. He spoke too, his voice seemed just as familiar as his eyes, but Gerard just couldn't place it.  
“Mikes?” He asked, looking up at his brother. “The man, the one who saves you, did he seem…familiar at all?” Mikey's eyes met his brothers.  
“A little bit, I mean I didn't see him or anything, I was too busy trying to get away,” he touched his neck and winced. “but there was something about him, it was weird.” Gerard nodded as he tried to dig into his memories. “You know,” Mikey said, snapping him out of his thoughts. “he, not to upset you, but he kind of reminded me of Frank.” Gerard looked at him, confused.  
“Frank?” He asked. “Frank's…Frank's dead Mikey.” He stated, his voice wavering.  
“We don't know that Gee…” Mikey said in an attempt to comfort him. “Maybe Frank is still alive, you gotta have hope.” He reached across the counter to grab his brother’s hands. Gerard saw his point, and honestly saw Frank in that man, but it couldn't be. Frank was dead. If he was still alive he would have come home, he wouldn't do that to Gerard. E wouldn't hurt him like that. Gerard shook his head and took his hands back, wrapping his arms around his torso to hug himself.  
“No.” He sounded weak. They just stood there staring at each other for a while. After what seemed like a lifetime Gerard finally spoke up. “I'm tired, you should probably go home Mikes.” His brother looked at him with pity. He didn't want his pity. He knows that Frank leaving took its toll on him, it was obvious that he was struggling, but he was done with people feeling sorry for him. Nothing that any of them could do was going to make him feel better. He wanted Frank.

After Mikey left Gerard spent a long time looking at his drawings from the night before. It was the man’s eyes. He knows that his drawings weren't perfect, but he just couldn't get those eyes out of his head. They were hazel, like Frank's, and big. They had this light behind them, he was beginning to question if it really was Frank but quickly shook the though away.  
It just couldn't be Frank. Frank wouldn’t let him suffer like this.  
He would know how much it hurt Gerard that he was gone, he never liked to see Gerard in pain. He closed his sketchbook, setting it down on his bedside table, right next to his clock. He recalled the dream he had of him and Frank in the woods once again. It had felt so good to hold Frank in his arms, he misses that. He missed the late nights they would spend on his worn out couch, the ugly green colour all faded and stained. They'd turn off all the lights and put in a cheesy horror movie. They'd fall asleep leaning on each other, Frank's head against his shoulder.  
Gerard sighed, pulling on a pair of sweats, remembering the dirty ones he had thrown in the washer earlier. He went down his stairs to the laundry room, turning it on and wishing he was in his bed. He hasn’t had a proper nights sleep for several days, and that was all he could think about. Gerard was about to walk back up to his room when he heard a knock at his door. It wasn't his front door, it was his back door, which perplexed him. He furrowed his brow as he walked through the living room, hearing the thump of his feet against the hard wood floors.  
It was almost midnight, who could be at his door? He though of several possibilities as he opened the door, but the person really standing there was the last person he expected to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've noticed multiple typing errors in this chapter, I'll work on fixing them soon, sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank is here, is it just me or would he make a sexy-ass vampire?

“Frank?” Gerard whispered, shocked. He could barely believe it, Frank was standing there, right I'm front of him. He was covered in blood, cuts and bruises were scattered across his body. His clothes were muddy and tattered, he looked like he had been through hell.  
“Yeah.” Frank croaked. His voice was raspy, like he's been yelling for hours. Gerard could only stand there, staring at him.  
“But,” he finally choked out, “you're dead...you were gone for three months you had to have died, you-“  
“Gee…” Frank cut him off, “I know I'm so sorry, I'll explain later but right now I'm really hurt,” he looked up at Gerard, his eyes glassy with tears. “Please.” He said. Gerard looked down at him, speechless. Frank was standing right in front of him, wounded, bleeding, and he couldn't think of a single thing to say.  
After a minute he grabbed Frank, pulling him into his arms. Gerard buried his face into Frank's neck as he sobbed.  
“God, I thought you were dead!” He cried into him. Gerard had missed him so much. He took in Frank's smell, the way he felt pressed against his own body. He'd missed this so much, he still couldn't believe that Frank was okay, that Frank was alive and he was holding him again.  
“I am dead.” Frank said flatly.  
“What?” Gerard sniffed, pulling away slightly so that their faces were inches apart. He looked into Frank's eyes, feeling stupid that he didn't recognize him that night. His eyes were big and hazel and beautiful. It was no doubt Frank, he just didn't want to believe it.  
“Gee…” He said cautiously, “something happened to me out there, I-please just let me in.” Gerard looked at him, remembering the blood soaking his clothes.  
“Oh! Yes, oh my god are you hurt?” He grabbed Frank's hands to pull him inside, his hands were so cold…  
“I'll be okay.” Frank said weakly, limping over the couch. He carefully placed his body on the old cushions and rested his head on the arm, laying down. Putting the back of his hand on his forehead he looked over at Gerard. “I'm so sorry.” It almost seemed like he was going to cry.  
“Frank what happened?” Gerard sat on the coffee table by his couch, his arms resting on his knees with his hands clasped together. “You were gone for three months.” His voice cracked at the end of the sentence, tears welling up in his eyes. “I thought…I thought you're _dead_ , I _cried_ over you.” The tears were spilling out now, hot against his cheeks.  
“Gerard,” Frank started, wincing as he sat up. “please just let me explain.” There was something different about about him, Gerard couldn't place it just yet but there definitely something wrong. Frank seemed so much paler, if that was even possible, and he didn't open his mouth all the way when he spoke, almost as if he was hiding something.  
“You were gone for so long…” Gerard said quietly, looking down at his hands. He realized that he was actually angry Frank for this, even though it probably wasn't his fault. He was mad that Frank had been gone for so long, leaving to believe that he was dead. He jumped a little when Frank placed a cool hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. His heart was pounding against his chest now, tears streaming down his face. “I thought-“  
“That I was dead.” Frank finished. He placed a hand on Gerard's face, wiping the tears away. Gerard leaned into the touch, not caring about the chill and looking into his friend’s eyes. Still beautiful. “I would have come back sooner, really, but I just…I didn't want you to get hurt.” Frank sighed sadly before continuing. “Gerard there are things in this world that you've only known as stories before. These things are scary and dangerous, like end of the world dangerous.” Gerard furrowed his brow. Frank was starting to worry him, what did he mean by this? It was starting to sound like the ramblings of a crazy person but Gerard listened, he trusted Frank. “When I was taken, they chained me up in some basement for what seemed like forever. I know it could have only been a few days because they hadn't fed me or anything and I was still alive, but times goes by slowly when you have nothing but the darkness surrounding you. When someone finally did come down, I was sure that they were going to kill me and dump my body in a river or something but what they did do was so much worse. I would take dead, pruny fingers over this any day.” Frank was crying now, tears spilling out over his porcelain face. It almost looked like he would crack if you so much as touched him. He looked like a doll, like he wasn't even real. His features were sharper than usual, making him look more beautiful in a way. “They turned me into one of them.” 

Gerard hated seeing Frank cry. It broke his heart to see him so upset, he wished that he could just take all of the pain away, forgetting his recent anger.  
“Frank-“  
“They turned me into a vampire.” Gerard would have thought this was a joke, but his eyes were dead serious. Was Frank crazy? Maybe whatever they did to Frank in that basement messed him up, maybe he wouldn't ever be like his old self and just live the rest of his life thinking he was some mythical creature. It wasn't like Frank to talk like this, he'd never been a believer of the supernatural before.  
“Frank,” he started cautiously, “this sounds really crazy, do you even hear yourself?” He looked up at Frank worriedly.  
“I know, I know it sounds crazy, but Gee you have to believe me.” He pleaded. “There are so many of them and they want to do bad things. We have to stop them before they hurt you.” Frank had his hands on the sides of Gerard's face to hold him in place as he looked deep into his eyes. “Please.” He whispered, “I can prove it.” Frank let go of Gerard and backed up a little to smile, wide and sad it wasn't a true smile but it was enough to see. Gerard looked at his teeth, shocked. Frank had four of them, all razor sharp. Two were on the top row, much longer than the bottom ones. Frank had fangs.  
“Are those real?” Gerard asked, reaching out to touch them. Frank nodded and pushed his hand away.  
“You know I wouldn't lie to you Gee.” He said quietly and leaned closer to him. “I wanted to come home so badly, I was just so afraid that they'd hurt you. Earlier, out in the woods,” he gestured to the back door, “one of them found Mikey, I'm so fucking sorry Gee, I…I did what I could but he still got hurt. That guy, he's so much bigger than I am he fucking beat me.” Frank looked down at his wounds. “I'm afraid to go back out there I don't know what to do.” He looked so lost right now. Gerard grabbed his hands, squeezing them to try and show support.  
“Stay with me then, we can figure this out.” Frank was about to object but Gerard cut him off. he wanted Frank to stay, vampire or not, he needed Frank. “I don't care if you're a vampire or some other crazy supernatural shit, I care about _you_ Frank.” He looked sadly into Gerard's eyes before speaking.  
“Would you still care about me if you knew what I've done?” Frank pulled his hands out of Gerard's as he looked down at the floor shamefully. “I've killed people Gerard. I…I had to, to eat. I didn't want to but I did, I could have just let myself starve but I _killed_ them!” He was crying again, rocking back and forth on the sofa. “I'm so selfish!” He spat looking back up at Gerard, venom in his eyes.  
“Frankie,” Gerard shifted closer. “you only did what you had to. That doesn't matter to me, it's okay.” He placed a hand on Frank's cold knee, watching the fire drain from his face.  
“I don't want to hurt you.” Frank choked out, burying his face in his hands.  
“You won't,” He got up and sat next to Frank, pulling him into his arms, Frank's hair brushing his cheek. “you aren't going to hurt me. I promise”  
“You can't promise that!” Frank sobbed into his palms. “You don't know what I'm capable of! I could kill you!” He looked back up at Gerard with a pained expression. “I don't wanna hurt you.” He said again, but this time calmer, barely a whisper.”  
“Frank please…” he said, pulling Frank closer to him. “I can't loose you again.” He ran his free hand through Frank's hair, trying to soothe him. He wasn't going to let Frank leave again. This time, he would protect him with his life, even if it cost his own. He got lost in his thoughts for a minute, franks locks sliding through his fingers. Frank's hair was greasy, like it hadn't been washed for a while. He liked to dye it black but Gerard could see his brown roots showing, it was longer too. Probably didn't have time for a haircut with the whole vampire thing going on. “I'll take care of you.” He finally said after Frank stopped shaking.  
“How?” His voice was hoarse from the crying, but Gerard still loved to listen to it. He didn't realize how much he missed Frank's hair and his voice, and all the little things about him.  
“Don't know yet, but I will.” He spoke quietly, humming a little. And he would, he would take care of Frank until the end of of the world, though by what Frank said, might not by far off from now.

  
Frank had fallen asleep not long after that. He had always been small so it was no trouble for Gerard to pick him up and carry him to his bed. He decided that Frank deserved the bed and that he'd sleep on the couch. Guessing that Frank wouldn't want to stay in his current clothing, which was torn and bloody, Gerard set out some of his own clothes next to Frank on the bed. They would probably be a little big on him but it was all he had.  
He shut all of the curtains in his house to try and block out the sunlight tomorrow, he wasn't sure how the whole being a vampire thing worked but he didn't want Frank to burn or anything. After that he plopped himself on the couch, pulling a blanket down with him. It was a long night of tossing and turning but he finally found sleep, his dreams filled with Frank and vampires.  
Gerard woke around noon, hearing the shower above running. He ran his hands up his face and through his hair, sitting up and yawning. He needed coffee. His house was dark from all the curtains being drawn, but he could still that it was day from the soft glow of light surrounding each of his windows. His blanket fell to floor as he stood up, scratching the back of his neck. He blew his long, black hair out of his face as he ventured into the kitchen. He always liked having his hair long, no matter how annoying it got at times. He heard Frank turn off the shower as the coffee started brewing. He came down a minute later, ruffling his damp hair.  
“Hey.” He said weakly, looking up at Gerard. “Didn't think you'd ever wake up.” He let out a light laugh as he walked closer.  
“You know I sleep late.” Gerard smiled down at his cup while he poured coffee into it, watching the dark liquid fill the empty space.  
“Hey,” Frank leaned against the counter across from Gerard. “thank you, for the clothes and the bed but you really didn't have to sleep on the couch, I'm used to sleeping on your couch.” Gerard looked back at Frank, coffee in hand.  
“No, you…you were hurt and you've been through a lot.” He looked down before continuing. “I blame myself you know? For you getting taken.” He saw Frank stiffen out of the corner of his eye. “I can't help but think that you'd still be…alive if I tried harder to fight back, to fight for you.” Frank suddenly closed the little space between them with a hug, wrapping his arms around Gerard waist, his hands resting on the small of his back.  
“Gerard, listen to me,” he mumbled into Gerard's shirt, “this is not your fault okay? You tried, I saw you try.”  
“I could have tried harder.” Gerard felt like crying again, feeling so small and defenseless.  
“No.” Frank shook his head against Gerard's chest. “There wasn't anything else you could do, you were bleeding, you were hurt.” He sighed into Frank's hair, still slightly wet from the shower. He had used Gerard's shampoo so he smelled faintly of flowers, Gerard had never bothered with the ‘manly’ shampoos. He liked flowers and he liked that Frank smelled like flowers.  
“You smell nice.” He said after a long time of just standing there, holding each other. Frank let out a breathy laugh.  
“Thanks.” He pulled away, smiling up at Gerard. “I still have a lot of shit to tell you.”  
“I figured.”  
“It might weird.”  
“Weird is my middle name.”  
“It's very supernatural.” Frank flashed a toothy grin, showing off his fangs.  
“I'm in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that my chapters are so short


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little short but I'll probably be making them longer from here on out.

Gerard listened to Frank talk about the vampire situation for several hours. Apparently there was this big group of them, they lived in this old abandoned warehouse in the middle of the woods. The group was planning to attack crowds of people at a time, each time attacking bigger crowds and turning more people. They wanted to rule the humans, they wanted to be worshipped.   
Gerard knew that this was bad and that it had to be stopped, but he didn't know how him and Frank were going to stop it. Frank may be a vampire, and that does come with abilities such as strength, but he's talking about going up against dozens of vampires. The whole thing just seemed impossible. He continued to listen to Frank though, memorizing his body and the way he moved his hands when he spoke. Gerard noticed that he had taken out his lip ring. Frank always loved that lip ring but his fangs must have gotten in the way, he still had his nose piercing though. It sparkled in the dim light, just like his eyes.  
“So how do you eat?” Gerard asked him when he was finished. “Do you like to have to kill them?” Frank looked up at him sadly before responding.  
“No, but it's just too dangerous for us to let them live you know? I don't like killing them, I really don't, but it's better that way. People can't know about us yet.” Frank walked over to Gerard's bed to sit down. “I have to go out soon, I won't last long without…food.” Gerard furrowed his brow, walking over to Frank. He didn't want Frank to have to kill anyone, he saw how much it would hurt him. What if Frank got hurt while he was out? What if one of those vampires got him. He couldn't risk Frank going out, he wasn't going to loose him again.  
“Eat me.” He suggested, leaning in closer to Frank. “Don't go out there, don't kill someone and risk getting hurt, drink _my_ blood. You said that you don't have to kill people when you drink them.” Frank looked up him with horror and fear.  
“Gerard…I can't…I can't do that to you,” he stood up so he was face to face with his friend. “I'm not going to hurt you like that.”  
“But I want you to!” He grabbed Frank's shoulders and looked into his eyes. “I'm not letting you risk your life and sanity out there and I'm not letting you starve. It's okay Frank, you won't hurt me, it'll be okay.” And he did, he wanted Frank to do this, he said he would take care of Frank and that's exactly what he was going to do. “Please.” He said, pulling down the collar of his shirt to expose his neck. Frank's eyes lingered there for a second too long before letting Gerard's eyes again.  
“Gee it's going to hurt like a bitch.” Gerard smiled in triumph.   
“I figured.”   
“Are you sure?”  
“Positive.” Before he knew it Frank was cupping the back of his head and sinking his teeth into his neck. He let out a small whimper at first, feeling his skin break. Frank was right, it hurt like a bitch, but it was starting to feel…good. He didn't know what it was, maybe he just liked being this close to Frank, but he was starting to enjoy it. Frank moved him over to the bed, pushing him down on it and placing himself between Gerard's knees, all without breaking free from his neck.   
“Frank…” He whispered, running his finders through Frank's hair and shutting his eyes. His breath was coming out in shallow gasps now, he was getting dizzy from the blood loss, but the feeling was intoxicating. He liked the feeling of Frank laying on him, his mouth on his neck. He quickly shook these thoughts away as Frank pulled off, gasping.   
“Oh god,” Frank said, blood dripping down his chin. The blood glistened on his face, making his skin seem paler. “I'm sorry I…I got carried away I didn't mean to-“ Gerard reached out a hand, wiping the blood away. He smiled warmly up at Frank, who was still laying on top of him, their faces inches apart.   
“I'm okay.” Gerard wheezed out, still out of breath.   
“You don't sound okay.” Frank lifted himself off of Gerard to lay down next to him. Gerard lifted a hand to his neck, fingers tracing the wound and smearing the blood. He knew that it was going to leave a scar but he was okay with that. That was Frank's mark, and he didn't mind having this scar.   
“I'm okay Frankie.” He said after finally catching his breath. Gerard slid off the bed to find something for the bite as it was still bleeding.  
He was halfway down the stairs when he heard his front door open.   
“Gerard?” It was Mikey, he must have come to see if Gerard was okay.  
“Hey Mikes.” He said, stepping off the last stair and pulling his hoodie over Frank's bite. He wasn't sure if Frank was okay with Mikey knowing yet. Gerard remembered Frank talking about how the world can't know about them, so he decided not to tell Mikey. He never liked keeping secrets from his brother but this wasn't any normal secret. “How's your…wound?” He asked. The side of Mikey's neck was covered in gauze, tape hanging off the edges.   
“It's all right, still hurts a little though.” Mikey shrugged, heading to the couch. “What do you think he used? What weapon I mean.” He jumped onto the couch, TV remote in hand.  
“Um…” Gerard looked at the stairs, wondering if Frank knew his brother was here. “I don't really know, must've been something weird.” He walked around the couch to his kitchen, discreetly pulling out napkins for his own bite.   
“Yeah.” Mikey agreed, flipping through the channels. “That was weird though, I didn't know anyone went through those woods.” Gerard hummed in agreement, pressing a cloth to his neck and quickly pulling his hoodie back over it. “Hey man,” Mikey looked back at Gerard. “I'm sorry about the whole ‘Frank might be alive’ thing. You just, you've been hurting Gee. You've been in worse shape then you realize, you don't see what others see. I know it hurts that Frank's gone, but try and cheer up okay? Who knows,” he looked up at the ceiling, “maybe he's in a better place now, as cliché as that sounds.” Gerard could only nod, knowing damn well that Frank was still stuck here on this hell hole of a planet with a problem bigger then the sun.   
“So,” Mikey said after a few moments of silence. “you think we should call the police? I mean, that guy almost killed me.” Gerard wasn't sure how to respond to this. He figured that calling the cops would be a bad idea, they'd probably all get killed or turned. He just didn't know how to explain this to Mikey without giving away that vampires are real. Mikey would think he was crazy if he went on about vampires like that.   
“No,” he finally said, “don't call the police, I'll handle it.”  
“And how exactly do you think you'll ‘handle it’” Mikey questioned.   
“I'll handle it.” Gerard repeated. “Go home Mikey I'll be fine.” He grabbed his brother's wrist, pulling off the couch and pushing him out the door. “I'll call you later, yeah?” He said before shutting the door in Mikey's face rudely. He leaned against the door, sighing, as he heard Frank's footsteps making their way down.  
“Was that Mikey?” He asked quietly, looking up at Gerard.   
“Yeah.” He stepped closer to Frank, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Don't worry I didn't tell him anything.” Gerard rested his cheek on the top of Frank's head, taking in scent of his hair once again. No matter what, Frank will always have that unique ‘Frank’ smell. Gerard liked his smell, it made him feel at home.   
“Oh,” Frank pressed his nose into Gerard's neck, putting his hands on his waist. “that's good, thank you, Gerard.” They stood there for a while, Gerard loved the moments like this. Him and Frank hadn't been this close before, they never held each other like this.   
“We're connected now.” Frank finally said. “I drank your blood, that bonds us you know?” Gerard hummed into Frank's hair.   
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.” Frank's voice was quiet and soothing. The rain outside grew heavy, raindrops splattering against the windows with heavy ‘thumps’. It was early evening by now, the sky becoming darker. Gerard liked being connected to Frank, he seemed to be more aware of him and his emotions. He could tell that Frank liked being in his arms just as much as Gerard liked to hold him like this. This was good.  
“Hey,” Gerard said, breaking the silence. “wanna lay on the couch and watch cheesy vampire movies?” He always liked watching bad horror films with Frank, that was their thing. Whether it was vampires or zombies or ghosts, they almost always had a horror movie on.   
“Totally.” Frank grinned, pulling away and heading over the couch. Gerard just looked at him for a minute while he fumbled around looking for a movie. When Frank finally found one he wanted to watch he waved Gerard over with a wide, true smile, one that Gerard returned. He had missed having his best friends around, his world seemed a little bit brighter now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we should be seeing more of Mikey soon for all you Miley lovers


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took so long and it's not even tha great. Sorry I haven't been posting, I've been really depressed lately but don't worry I haven't given this up.

The movie was cheesy and stupid. They didn't even pay attention to half of it, they were too busy throwing popcorn at each other. It was amazing. Gerard hadn't felt this happy since Frank disappeared, he missed this.  
“Dude,” Frank giggled. “your aim sucks ass!” He ducked behind the couch as Gerard tried to toss another at him, missing of course.  
“Well it's not my fault!” He popped one into his mouth before collecting the rest as ammunition.  
“If you didn't skip baseball practice every gym class you'd have better aim.” Frank teased, placing his hands on his hips. He stuck out his tongue at Gerard, who tried to pelt him in the leftover popcorn.  
“You're such a bitch!” When he ran out of popcorn he decided to tackle Frank, knocking him to the ground.  
“Hey!” Frank shrieked. Gerard had him pinned on the ground, holding his wrists above his head. Gerard looked down at him, smiling. It was late, past midnight, but Gerard didn't feel tired. He was so happy to have Frank back, it felt so good. They were snapped out of their thoughts by a loud banging at the back door. It was to hard and uneven to be a knock, someone was trying to break in.  
“Shit.” Frank cursed, pushing Gerard off of him and getting to his feet. “Oh fuck. They-Gerard I think they're here.” He sprinted up the stairs, leaving Gerard scared and confused on his floorboards.  
“Frank?” Frank bounded down the staircase, two steps at a time, several knives in hand. He pushed past Gerard to the dining room.  
“I'm sorry but I need to destroy a chair.” He said as he picked one up, breaking off a leg with his bare hands.  
“Wh-“  
“I need to make some wooden steaks.” He cut Gerard off, already carving the leg. Frank was strong now, carving a steak out of a chair leg seemed like it was nothing to him. He tossed two of them to Gerard and ran over to the back door.  
“So um,” he peeked through the curtains, darting around the house. “they um, they're gonna break in man, that door isn't going to last long.” Gerard was terrified, he'd never faced a vampire before, other than Frank. He didn't know what to do, how to protect Frank. What if Frank got hurt? What would he do then?  
“Gee?” He walked over to Gerard, knuckles white from clutching to steaks. “Hey it's gonna be okay, we can do this.” Frank pulled Gerard into a hug, holding him close as the banging grew louder. Gerard heard wood splitting, he knew that Frank was unsure about this, and that scared him even more.  
Frank pulled away as one final blow knocked the door down. It fell with a loud clank, wood against wood. Gerard looked up to see three men, all tall, all dressed in black, and all dripping blood. Frank stood in front of Gerard protectively, a steak in each hand. He could tell how frightened Frank was, he was shaking, but only slightly. The largest one, which Gerard assumed was the leader, let out a toothy grin, fangs dripping blood. With a deep chuckle he lunged at Frank, grabbing a handful of hair and smashing his face into the flooring. Gerard was frozen in place until the two other men jumped at him, he fell on his table, his back digging into the edge. Crying out in pain he tried to fight off his attackers but they were so much stronger.  
“Frank!” He screamed, feeling the scrape of teeth on his neck. He didn't want to be bitten, not by anyone but Frank. He wanted only Frank's mark on him, only Frank's. Before he knew it Frank was on them, his teeth tearing at their flesh, blood splattering everywhere, staining the walls and floor. His eyes had turned scarlet, seemingly glowing. He looked murderous. He tore at their throats, spitting out the blood and skin. His nails dug into their faces. Gerard could only stand there and watch, their screams rattling around in his head. He was scared of Frank, he was like an animal. Frank was screaming as he finally plunged the wood into each of their chests violently.  
He stood up, panting, blood dripping from his mouth and covering his body. He looked so dangerous like that. Gerard was frozen, unsure of what to do. The red in Frank's eyes faded back to beautiful hazel color Gerard knew and loved. He looked down at the bodies laid across his floor sickly as Frank spoke, slowly and carefully.  
“Gerard…I-I'm so sorry, it's just,” he took a step closer, “they…they were going to hurt you.” Gerard looked up to see tears forming in Frank's eyes. “They were going to hurt you and I just…I lost it. I couldn't let them hurt you.” Gerard stood up to walk over to Frank and bury his face in his shoulder as he cried. He pulled him in an embrace, just wanting to take in his smell and his feeling. He always felt something when he held Frank like this, it's like all his worries and pain go away and he just gets lost in Frank. He's only been home for two days but it feels so much longer.  
“I couldn't let them hurt you.” Frank repeated in shaky whisper.  
“It's okay.” Gerard nuzzled him and hummed. “You're okay.” The tears were streaming down his face silently onto Frank's neck.  
“Gee,” Frank pushed him away gently to look at him. “we should probably get cleaned up.” He looked down at his now torn and bloodied clothes.  
“Yeah.” Gerard agreed, scratching the back of his neck. His back hurt like hell, he could feel the bruise forming already. A warm shower sounded nice at the moment, it would calm his nerves and soothe his injuries. They walked up to the second floor together, forgetting about the bodies for the time being. Gerard wished they would just disappear, he felt sick thinking about how he'd have to help hide or bury them with Frank. Their faces and necks we're practically torn off, barely more then a bloody mess of flesh and muscle. He didn't know Frank could get so violent, he shuddered at the memory of Frank tearing at them rabidly. Though it was disgusting, he felt a little touched that Frank went so crazy at the thought of someone hurting Gerard.  
Gerard walked into the bathroom, expecting Frank to retreat to his bedroom but he followed him in.  
“Take off your shirt.” He ordered, looking serious and worried.  
“Wh-“  
“I need to see where they hurt you.” Frank stated. He walked a little closer, grabbing the gem of Gerard's shirt. Together the pulled the shirt off of Gerard, tossing it away. Frank ran his cool fingers lightly across Gerard's body, tracing the bruises and cuts. Gerard would never admit it to anyone, but he liked Frank touching him like that. It made him feel safe and loved. He closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath and feeling Frank's hands roam his body.  
“It doesn't seem like they broke anything,” he looked up at Gerard, eyes full of emotion. “are you sure you're okay?” Gerard pushed Frank's hands away, holding them in his own.  
“Are you sure you're okay?” Gerard leaned down, looking Frank in the eyes. Frank had seemed scared himself after he mauled those men, he must've thought he was monster. Gerard remembered the night before, when Frank was going on about how Gerard had no idea what he was capable of. Frank was right, Gerard had no idea what Frank could do, how strong he was. He knew Frank was dangerous, more so then he could even imagine. But he was going to stick by Frank, he was going to help and protect him as much as he could. Frank was still his best friend, his everything. He didn't want Frank to leave again.  
Frank nodded, pushing their foreheads together. Gerard suddenly realized how this would look if someone were to walk in. He was shirtless and holding hands with another man, their foreheads pressed together as they stared into each other's eyes. He felt his cheeks heat up as he pulled away from Frank, letting out an awkward cough.  
“I-I should um, wash up.” He stuttered, looking away. Frank's nodded again, walking out and closing the bathroom door behind him. Gerard let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding. He shook his head, removing the remainder of his cloths and stepping into his shower.  
He watched the blood pool around his feet, swirling around in the water. He leaned against the wall, head resting on his forearm. The warm water felt nice on his body. He dealt dizzy all of the sudden, his head pending, his heart thumping hard against his chest. He was about to fall over and crack his head on a corner when he felt sting hands gripping his sides. Gerard leaned foreword, resting his head on a shoulder. Frank.  
“Hey,” Frank whispered, pushing his fingers through Gerard's hair. “I sensed something was wrong.” Sensed? Gerard tried to look up at Frank, only to have his head spin around. He stumbled forward, pushing into Frank and suddenly realized just how naked he was. He was grateful when he felt a towel being wrapped around his hips. He muttered out a weak ‘thank you’ but Frank shushed him, guiding him out of the bathroom.  
“You must have hit your head.” Frank said as he pushed Gerard down on his bed. “You might have a concussion.” Gerard groaned as he lie down, feeling Frank pull a blanket over him. He heard Frank whisper something, but he couldn't make it out for he was already drifting off to sleep.  
Gerard woke with his head pounding like a drum. His brain felt like it was put through a washing machine. His room was dark, it took his eyes several seconds to adjust as he looked around. He couldn't help but wonder where Frank had gone, why he left him alone. He tried to sit up but his head began to spin so he let it fall back against the pillow a little more violently then needed.  
“Frank?” He called out, hoping to be heard. After a few moments of accepting his abandonment he heard footsteps on the stairs. His door creaked as Frank opened it, peering in at him.  
“Hey.” He said drifting over to Gerard ever so silently. “You hit your head pretty hard.” Gerard looked up at him as if to say ‘no shit Sherlock’ but kept his mouth closed. He knew Frank got the message anyway as he chuckled. “So I hope you don't mind but I'm kind of vamp-proofing your house.” Frank looked down at the floorboards sheepishly, as if Gerard would be mad or something.  
“Yeah?” He said, shifting closer to Frank. He was sitting on the bed now, his hip pressed against Gerard's thigh.  
“I hope you don't mind…” He looked back at Gerard, pausing for only a moment.  
“I kind of of nailed wood to your windows and doors if that's cool.” Gerard snorted, startling Frank.  
“Well as long as the risk of us dying isn't too high whatever.” He tilted his head back against his pillow, closing his eyes so the world around him would stop spinning.  
“Do you have any aspirin?” He asked, breaking the silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was nice. Just sitting there in each other's presence.  
He waited for Frank to come back, forearm splayed across his face, covering his eyes. He felt…funny inside. He couldn't quite place what it was, just this constant feeling deep inside his chest. He missed Frank. He knew that that he was only downstairs and that he'd be coming back any second now, but he missed him. Maybe it was because he was afraid of loosing him again. He didn't want to loose Frank, he needed Frank.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I'm an asshole and this chapter took me two weeks to actually feel like writing but I'm going to be working on ANOTHER fic as well. I might not post it until I have a few chapters though and I still have to work on Battery City too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm actually so sorry  
> Okay so I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever but I'm not done with this story yet, don't worry. My parent's just kinda banned me from social media and I can't take my phone in my room anymore which sucks so like so much shit has gone down the past few weeks and I've just been too fucking depressed to really do anything, so yeah sorry.

_THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE YET I NEED TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER_

_so yeah like so sorry gimme a few days and I'll try to get this chapter done for ya in a little while_

_I really like this story so far even if it kinda sucks so I'll keep writing and if people don't like it I guess I'll stop or whatever and start on a new one because holy hell do I have ideas. Maybe I'll just be a dick and start on the new one now._

_So like updates are probably going to be so fucking slow because I can't use my phone but I still want to keep writing._

_I'm also working on my own book so I might post the rough draft of it on here when I get that all sorted out to get some outside opinions or whatever._

_If you're still following this, wow dude you are loyal thanks._

 

 

~Andy


End file.
